


It's Been A Long, Long Time

by LadyStrallan



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: 1920s, F/M, Letters, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStrallan/pseuds/LadyStrallan
Summary: Six years together, and six years apart. Anthony Strallan, now an Earl, writes to Edith Pelham six years after he left her at the alter.
Relationships: Anthony Strallan/Original Character, Edith Crawley/Anthony Strallan, Edith Crawley/Bertie Pelham
Kudos: 8





	It's Been A Long, Long Time

_August 15, 1926_

_Dear Lady Hexham,_

_You may be thoroughly confused by my sending of this letter. I will inform you of my full knowledge that it has indeed been six years since the pair of us have seen or spoken to each other. Six years is far too long in my opinion. I wish to assure you, Edith, that this letter is by no means a ploy to win back your love and affections, for I am well aware that you are now happily (I would hope and assume) married to Bertie Pelham, the 7th Marquess of Hexham. I merely wish to thank you for the kindness you have shown me these years we have known each other, and the happiness you have caused me in my life._

_I fondly remember our first meeting in 1914; I had been invited to Downton by your mother as a potential suitor for your sister Mary. That evening was quite chaotic, on account of the salty dessert debacle. Mary hardly paid me any attention until after dinner in the parlour. I realize now that, as sisters do, Mary had tried to steal my attention away from you._

_After some business in Germany and Austria, I returned to Downton equipped with a brand new Rolls-Royce. Quite a merry coincidence that Mary had not accepted my motoring invitation that day, leaving the opportunity open for your gracious heart to accept._

_After our time together, my heart was promptly sent aflutter, and in some sort of miracle, you decided to meet me again for a concert in York the following Friday. How ardently I remember your cream-coloured dress!_

_I dearly cherish your goodness to an old widower, a man of grief and sorrow. Despite my mourning of my dear departed Maud, you managed to bring me to the light; allowed me to experience great joy again after I thought I never would. Later, you requested my presence for tea in the Downton gardens. I remember the flowers measuring almost as beautiful as you._

_We saw each other quite regularly after that rendezvous, something that I was immensely grateful for. I did look very much forward to our meetings. You may remember (I hope favourably) the spins we would take in my Rolls-Royce motorcar. I was never an enthusiast of cars, but it was an excuse to see you nonetheless. To this day, the sounds of your sportive giggles echo though my ears._

_That same year, I had planned on proposing to you at your family’s garden party. You, knowing me so well, anticipated this, and were very pleased. Though Mary, who was quite jealous at the time, gave me the idea that you were not as keen on my advances as I had thought and hoped. I was quite saddened by this thought, and left the event. Heavens, do I wish that I had spoken to you before I had left; but my folly lay in my heartbreak. That day was dismal for many more than the two of us, as the war was declared that very day._

_My position in the military was not as ceremonial as many of the noblemen’s were, and I was sent into battle only a few months after the war was declared. I would spend the next three or so years in the trenches, and occasionally returning to England. I understand your late brother-in-law Matthew Crawley did the same. My time at war would come to an end when I was shot in battle in early 1918, and honourably discharged._

_I recovered in an army hospital back in England for three months before I was allowed to return to my home in Loxley. It was determined that the nerves in my left arm had been too badly damaged by the gun shot wound, and my arm was paralyzed; most likely permanently. I was invited back to Downton for tea by your grandmother, the Dowager Countess of Grantham, in 1919, shortly before Christmas. There had been an invitation to go shooting with the family, but alas, my bad arm had rendered me almost useless with a gun. You, dear Edith, had been rather shocked to discover my injury, but were quick to assure me that it didn’t make you like me any less._

_In the year following, you and I saw a lot more of each other. Luckily, a bad arm didn’t prevent me from driving. I was pleased to see that you had learned to drive during the war. I remember a certain dinner at Downton where I discovered that Larry Grey had spiked poor Branson’s drink and therefore caused him to act out; rather embarrassing everyone else. You praised me quite immensely. That night, as I so fondly remember, you kissed me on the cheek. Oh, how my spark of love burst into flame!_

_As much as I adored you, I knew that our love was not what was best for you. Even as you fought, told me that you did not care about my age or my condition, I could not fathom why or how you would want to be with a cripple who is far too old; especially while being as lovely as you are. Unfortunately, your father agreed that I was not fit to love you, and he asked me to cease visiting you. On his request, I composed a letter to you explaining my plight, and telling you that I thought it would be best if we not see each other anymore. Of course, I was heartbroken by this, but out of respect for you and your father, I carried out his wish._

_I understand that you were as distraught as I was over this, and convinced the Earl of Grantham to revoke his forbiddance of our relationship. We were engaged that week._

_Nearly a month later, as we approached the wedding, my happiness was too large to be measured. But, there was a twinge of nerves, of guilt that I was hindering you in some way; which I had absolutely no intention of doing. My anxiety was in no way helped by those who did not completely agree with our relationship. On the day of the wedding, my panic continued. I could no longer reassure my self that this was the best decision for us, especially for you. This feeling was more than just cold feet, and as the organist began to play, and I could see you, a vision in bridal white, being handed off by Lord Grantham, I knew that this was all wrong. I was all wrong._

_You had assured me that this was what you wanted, but I could not bring my self to allow you to make what could have possibly been the biggest mistake of your life. My only regret in all this was breaking your heart. I deeply apologize for the all the pain I caused you by jilting you at the alter. I do not regret however, freeing you from a relationship with a man who could never deserve you._

_After I left the chapel that day, I had returned home and decided that I needed to leave England immediately. Thus I began my extensive travels all over Europe; complete with a short-lived love affair with a Polish woman named Anya. I had been erratic since that awful day; maybe I had even gone mad. My only solace was the hope that someday you could find happiness without me and in turn I could without you. I spent the rest ofthat year and a good deal of the next travelling, until I returned to my Loxley home in the winter of 1921._

_These days, I am not an old bachelor as you may have guessed, and am in fact, married. My wife, the lovely Lady Genevieve Strallan née Lennox, and I met in 1922, and wed the following year. She is quite a captivating young beauty; aging only twenty one the day we met, and twenty five as of this year. She rather enjoys the theatre, and embroidery, and dancing, and cribbage, and vodka. Oh, does my Jenny have the vocal talents of a songbird._

_Jenny is my great love. I must be blessed by God himself that such a lovely young lady as her would take interest in a crippled old fossil like me. Heavens, she herself scolds me for using such language. In Jenny’s eyes I am not crippled, but handicapped; not decrepit, but mature. To her young lady friends, she calls me her ‘older gentleman’. I digress; this is not a love letter to my wife. My much skewed point of writing this was to express my gratitude to you, and inquire of you this; I would be ever so appreciative if you would come to our estate at Norley for tea sometime. I understand as marchioness of Hexham you are probably scheduled rather thoroughly, but should the opportunity present itself to you, I implore you to come. Jenny is rather eager to meet you. Bring Bertie as well. I shall await your correspondence._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Lord Anthony Strallan,_

_Earl of Norley_

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this fic, and I hope you enjoyed it! The Kitty Kallen song by the same name goes rather well :) Expect some new GGLAM fics soon! Btw Anthony Strallan is my Downton Abbey crush and my AO3 namesake <3
> 
> \- LadyStrallan :)


End file.
